Match Made In Heaven
by luvme123
Summary: Gou and Nagisa consider themselves matchmakers and get their friends together, but, they don't seem to get anywhere in their own relationships. Makoharu, rintori, reigisa, amakata/sasabe, and seigou. Fluff.


**This got a bit long...Oops. Anyways, again, it's from a prompt I took from Maruka prompts and it's pretty good I think. ****Fluff. It's got (in order of appearance) Makoharu, Rintori, Ama-chan and Goro-chan, Reigisa and SeiGou. That's a lot. Enjoy.**

"This restaurant seems a bit...fancy, don't you think?" Makoto asks suspiciously as Gou and Nagisa drag him and Haru and Rei into a restaurant. "If it's just the swim team, I'm sure we're all happy enough to just go to Haru's house and order pizza or something."

"No no, we always order pizza Makoto-senpai! And the food's cheap, I promise! I used to go here all the time with my mother and Onii-chan." Gou assures.

"Ok," Makoto says, but looking at the group that were sitting at the table with him, he adds, "It's just that we don't look like we belong..."

Gou takes a look at them. Haru and Makoto were still in their school uniform, sweaters pulled over their button-ups, and Rei, Nagisa and Herself were in jeans.

"No, we're fine." Gou says. She looks at the clock on the far wall, reading the time discreetly. 7:43. Just over fifteen minutes before she and Nagisa excused themselves and dragged Rei away with them. She _would_ get Haru and Makoto to go on a date if it killed her.

Ignoring the happy table chatter, Gou focuses on the couple in front of her. They sat next to each other, arms brushing every time one moves to join the conversation. It made her sick. Their hands wouldn't interlock, but they were right next to each other.

Makoto looks over to Haru and says something that makes Haru stifle a smile and Gou looses it. Fuck the schedule.

"Oh! Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten I would meet up with Onii-chan and his Samezuka friends tonight." She says, standing. She gathers her cellphone and stuffs it into her handbag. "I'll try to make it next time, but I have to go."

"Oh, that's too bad," Makoto says, "Sorry, I had no idea,"

"It's fine Makoto-senpai." Gou says, smiling reassuringly. She moves to hug him, and whispers in his ear as she pulls him in, "Tell him how you feel."

"Wha-"

"Goodbye!" Gou pulls away and waves, looking at the clock as she flies out the door. 7:55. Five minutes early, but not like it mattered.

Nagisa watches as Gou rushes out and pretends to remember something as well.

"Rei-chan! We have that quiz in that one class tomorrow!"

"What class?" Rei asks, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"That one class with the numbers and the letters," Nagisa says, trying to jog both his and Rei's memory. Looking into the taller boys eyes was proving it difficult to concentrate.

"Algebra?" Rei asks.

"...Yes?"

"Oh, you're right!" Rei exclaims. "We should really study."

_Perfect_, Nagisa thinks, _He took the hint_.

"Y-yeah." He turns to Makoto and Haru. "Mako-chan, Haru-chan, we're really sorry! I can't fail the quiz though, so I'm going to have to take Rei-chan away to study."

"It's totally fine," Makoto smiles his usual smile, "We understand, don't we, Haru?"

"Yeah." Haru responds shortly.

"Thank you!" Nagisa pulls the Haru into a hug. "Tell him," He whispers before moving to Makoto and dragging Rei off.

"W-what was all that about?.." Haru asks.

"I-I don't know..." Makoto gulps and takes a deep breath.

Then, at the same time, they say, "There's something I need to tell you."

/

"You left a bit early, Gou-kun." Nagisa says sternly, peeking through the restaurant's window at their two friends.

"_Sor-ry_!" Gou glares at Nagisa, "But they were being too_ cute_ to not try and get them together as soon as possible. Did you _see_ how Makoto-senpai_ looked_ at him?"

"I did, but you couldn't have _waited_ five minutes?"

No." Gou says. "And it's not like the plan_ had_ to be on time."

"What?" Rei, who was being ignored by the other two, asks.

"But you seemed suspicious! Gou-kun they suspected you!" Nagisa groans.

"They suspected it when we_ whispered_ in their _ears_!" Gou retorts.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Rei shouts, stepping between the bickering friends.

"Huh? Oh, Rei-chan, you're here! I forgot."

"You forgot?! How could you forget I was with you when we were just talking a minute ago?"

"...Oops?" Nagisa giggles at Rei's exasperated glare. _He's cute when he's mad at me... _

"Oops? Really- Never mind. Can someone just tell me what's going on?"

"Hold on." Gou holds up a hand as her phone rings. "Onii-Chan? Yeah, I might have borrowed your phone before I left... Yeah, I figured he'd have called you by now... No! ...I know you do, don't lie... You wouldn't confess, so I took it into my own hands to help you!... Good! Maybe you'll man up and tell him how you feel now, instead of talking to me... Ok... Bye onii-chan!"

Gou hangs up and ushers Nagisa away.

"Point B, now, Nagisa-kun; onii-chan's admission is happening sooner than planned. I expect a full report as soon as possible."

"Yes Gou-kun!" Nagisa mock-salutes and runs off, towards the train station.

"So?.."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened and why you two were arguing about 'plans', Gou-kun?"

"Oh," Gou says, "Yeah, I guess."

"But you can't tell _anyone_! It's a secret."

Rei nods. "I won't."

"We can't have you spoiling anything for anyone else, Rei-chan."

"I promise, I won't tell," Rei says, "_Just tell me_."

Gou giggles, pulling Rei closer. "Ok, I'll tell you; Nagisa-kun and I are matchmaking."

"What?" Rei asks, "That's not at all as shady as I originally thought..."

"Sorry to disappoint," Gou says.

"You didn't- never mind. But where Is Nagisa going? You're getting Makoto and Haruka senpai together, yes?"

"Yes. But we're also working on getting onii-chan to admit his feelings for his roommate, Aiichirou."

"Rin-kun and Nitori-kun?"

Gou nods. "I borrowed my brothers phone while he was at our home grabbing some homemade cookies our mother made and texted Ai-chan that he liked him."

"That's cruel," Rei says disapprovingly, "What if he doesn't like Nitori-kun like that?"

"He does though!" Gou exclaims, "I know stuff like this. It's an instinct."

"Instinct?" Rei and Gou watch as Haru and Makoto exit the restaurant they'd been in, hands interlocking as they strolled down the street. Gou pulls Rei into the alleyway as the couple walk past where they stood.

"Instinct."

/

_"S-senpai?" The door to their bedroom flies open and Rin strides in looking worried. Nagisa hides behind the frame, peeking his cellphone camera around just enough so you could see into the room clearly. _

_"Ai, hey." Rin says awkwardly. He rubs his neck. "A-about that text earlier..."_

_"It was a joke? I get it, I mean, it's not like you actually feel that way about me, I'm just a kid; somebody else sent it, didn't they?" Ai's self-deprecating words make Nagisa silently_ _"awee" and he turns the camera around so it can see his face before turning it back._

_"What? No! I mean- No, it wasn't a joke and I actually feel that way. Yes, though, my sister sent that message. I didn't plan on telling you at all, but she got to it while I was talking to our mom...I'm not as mad at her as I was though."_

_"Why?" Ai asks. "If I were you, I'd be mad at her. She did that on purpose, not knowing if you felt that way or if I reciprocated the feelings-"_

_"Because I can do this," Ai's cut off by a kiss to the lips, in which he gasps in surprise. Nitori's happy squeal interrupts the moment, though, and the camera faces him again as he hops up and runs down the hall before Rin could exit the room. _

"Nagisa-kun! This is great, thank you!" Gou smiles at her friend as the rest of the team enter the club meeting room. Gou whispers _"text it to me,"_ as Makoto starts the meeting.

A text alerts Gou and she pulls out her phone as Makoto finishes the introduction.

"Oh!" She wails. It hadn't been Nagisa sending her the video of her brother confessing, but the boy she'd been going out with dumping her. Tears form in her eyes. That's the second boy in three months to leave her.

"Gou-kun? What's wrong?" Makoto bends to her level, hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's nothing, Makoto-senpai; j-just continue the meeting, please." Gou sais as the tears starts to fall. Makoto grabs her phone, which she'd left unlocked on the ground next to her, and reads the message.

"Oh, Gou-kun I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Nagisa asks, confused.

"Her boyfriend left her." Rei says. Nagisa blushes ever so slightly at the word boyfriend. "I read it over her shoulder when she opened it."

"Rei-chan that's not something you just say out loud like that!" Nagisa says sternly. "You talk about it in private!"

"Nagisa!"

"Sorry!" Nagisa says.

"You know, Gou-kun dear, there's this ancient proverb I once heard..."

"This calls for pizza!" Nagisa interrupts Miss Amakata and pulls out his own cellphone, hitting number 7 on the keyboard.

"You have the pizza place on speed dial?!"

"Of course, Rei-chan, don't you?" Nagisa smiles at Rei's look of disdain. "I'll take that as a no."

/

"Thank you Sasabe-kun!" Miss Amakata thanks the teams old swim coach as he returns to his bike. "Gou-kun's had a bad breakup, I'm sure she needs this."

"Poor girl. Tell her I'm sorry to hear that." Coach Sasabe says.

"Will do." Miss Amakata says, and then, as he starts his bike up, "Goro-chan! I- I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner some time? I mean, we see so much of each other, I'm sure we could meet outside of pizza deliveries."

"Of course."

Nagisa, who had been watching from the door, silently cheers, having learned his lesson. "Gou-kun! Gou-kun! Miss Ama-chan and coach Sasabe are going on a date!" He tells his crying counterpart. "Miss Ama-chan just asked him!"

"Th-that's great." Gou says, sniffling. The pizza is distributed and the meeting continues.

"Hey, Gou," Makoto says suddenly. His eyes lock with Haru's in a secret message before he continues, "You know, we should do joint practice again soon. You should call captain Mikoshiba and see if it would be ok."

"Sure," Gou says, smiling lightly, her mood being brightened at the idea of being needed.

/

"We need to do something about getting Gou and Nagisa dates." Makoto says, looking at Rin and Ai. Haru leans against him lightly, toying with his fingers.

He'd called them together to discuss things. Both couples knew the two had gotten them together, and decided they needed to get the two who had helped them their own significant others.

Pairing them with each other would have been the obvious choice, but there was always the fact that Nagisa wasn't interested in girls.

"Like what?" Rin asks. He was more than happy to help, but how he would was unforeseen to him.

"Seijirou-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Gou won't call him her own, so you're going to have to get him to call her." Haru says.

"Why?.." Rin asks, but before he could finish, realization hits him. "No. Absolutely not."

"Rin," Makoto groans, "Come on; you know how Seijirou-kun would treat her, and they're obviously smitten with each other..."

"But he's our _coach_,"

"I don't know, senpai, they'd be a cute couple," Ai says quietly, "She's so little and he's so big and muscular...H-he'd protect her from anyone who dared ever touch her."

"But- ugh, fine." Rin growls, glaring at his boyfriend in his arms. "You make a good argument."

"So you'll suggest joint practice?"

"I will," Ai says, looking innocently at Rin, who was glaring at him, "I know he won't."

"Good." Makoto says, smiling at Ai. "Thank you."

"Now what about Nagisa?" Grumbles Rin, crossing his arms at he changes the subject.

"Rei." Haru replies.

Everyone in the room gives Haru a strange look. "Rei?"

"Haru, I know Nagisa has a crush on Rei, but we're trying to find him a relationship that won't end up with his heart broken; Rei's a nice guy, but...he doesn't seem interested in Nagisa at all." Makoto says.

"He likes him," Haru says, "I can tell. And he's easier than anyone else to set Nagisa up with anyways; he's terrorized almost the entire Iwatobi student body now and he's only a first year."

"...True..." Makoto sighs. "...If you think you're right..."

"You guys might need our help on this one," Coach Sasabe's voice interrupts them and they jump, surprised to see the older man in the doorway. "Sorry we're late, by the way, but I figured you boys'd be hungry."

A pizza box is dropped onto Haru's coffee table and they thank him.

"Anyways, we were listening in and finding Nagisa and Gou a nice partner would be brilliant! We know how hard they worked to get you boys toge-"

"They got you together too, don't forget," Rin says pointedly.

Miss Amakata blushes. "We're not- uh- um..."

"Anyways," Coach Sasabe smiles down reassuringly at the brunette in his arms, "I wouldn't normally set up two teenagers, especially not two boys, but I've known almost all you boys since you were just guppies and now you've grown...It's time for me to help you boys in life; like you have mine."

"So you'll help?"

"I can make them spend more time together practicing, but I can't promise anything. You boys will have to figure out the rest."

"Deal."

/

"Captain, I was wondering...why don't we have joint practice anymore? I'm sure Gou-kun would allow it."

"Because, Nitori, they have their own team now they can care for themselves." Seijirou says, moving to take over timing for a teammate. "I'm sure they want their own practice time."

"We-well, I heard Ri- Matsuoka-senpai talking to his sister about her team and apparently they were looking to call, but Gou-kun lost your number so she can't right now..."

"Oh, she did?" Seijirou raises his eyebrows. "Time! Sammie, I _told_ you, practice your kick _before _your stroke! Your arms get tired before your legs!"

"So...you'll call?" Ai asks hopefully.

"Fine..." The redhead agrees reluctantly as he tosses the stopwatch back to its owner. "I'll call; but I'm no fool, Nitori Aiichirou, I know you're trying to set me and Gou-san up."

"Ah-"

"Don't worry, as long as it works you won't be doing extra laps after practice the rest of your life. If not..." Seijirou grins and winks at Ai. "You'll see."

"Ah...uh...uhh-"

Seijirou laughs heartily. "I'm just kidding, Nitori. Besides, I'm sure Rin would kill me if he knew I was threatening his boyfriend."

"Wh-wh-"

"Yeah, I know about that too."

/

"Rei! Nagisa! You two are staying in!" Coach Sasabe yells as he calls practice to an end. "Practice together for a couple more minutes; Rei, you especially!"

"Yes sir!" Nagisa and Rei yell from the water and watch with wistful sighs as Haru and Makoto exit the water and walk towards the locker rooms.

"Sorry Nagisa-kun. It's probably my fault we're staying back...I was running behind on time today. It's just we had that test in English, and it's not my best subject...I was up all night studying."

"You're too hard on yourself, Rei-chan," Nagisa says as he starts up on the board. "Besides; I like hanging out with you."

Nagisa dives into the water before Rei could see his embarrassed blush, and before he could see Rei's.

"Rei! Swim in the lane next to Nagisa, you're not taking turns!" Gou yells. Her phone rings and she smiles lightly at the name that comes up. "Mikoshiba."

"Gou-kun! Nitori says you were thinking about joint practice again," Seijirou says nervously into the phone. "I figured I should call."

"Yeah, actually, I was; I don't know how Nitori knew, though..."

"Doesn't matter; how does Wednesday sound? We'll wait until your team arrives to start and we can do drills together."

"Sounds good..." Gou says. "And Seijirou?"

"Y-yeah, Gou-kun?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out after practice? I...I just need a distraction, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Gou says quietly. Silence fills the line, and she says awkwardly, "I'll tell the boys Wednesday, then?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Wednesday. I'll inform my team tomorrow. We just dismissed practice."

"Ok. Bye Seijirou-kun."

"See ya, Gou-kun." Gou hangs up and holds back a relieved sigh as butterflies flutter around her stomach. _Why does he make me so nervous? _

"Gou-kun! Sasabe-kun! Can we come out of the water now?" Nagisa yells from behind her, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes-"

"No! Ten more minutes!" Coach Sasabe cuts Gou off. "You've got to be in top shape at the end of the year, and you've slacked off since the relay! Get going!"

Nagisa and Rei sigh, saying in unison, "Yes, coach Sasabe..."

/

"Gou-kun!" Seijirou runs up to the Iwatobi team as they exit the sign-in office and enter the gym. "Nice to see you again!"

"Sei-kun." Gou giggles. She allows the bigger boy to ruffle her hair and pull his arm around her as they enter the gym together.

"So the one with glasses, he can swim now, right?" Seijirou asks, causing Gou to giggle again.

"Yes. He's gotten better at not drowning, for the most part."

"Hey!" Rei defends himself. "I've got the best butterfly on the Iwatobi team!"

"Because you're the only one that swims butterfly, Rei-chan," Nagisa giggles, "Or, at least as their primary stroke; I used to swim butterfly, for a while."

Rei blushes. "...Damn."

"You cursed, Rei-chan!" Nagisa giggles. Rei blushes again.

"Well, looks like you two will have to see who's better in a race!" Seijirou says, "We'll put you guys on the block against some of our boys and the winner- or whoever does better between you two - is the better butterfly swimmer."

Rei puts on a detemined face and looks Nagisa in the eyes. "You wanna?"

Nagisa flushes under Rei's gaze. "Y-yeah."

/

"I still can't believe I won..." Rei mutters to himself, pushing his glasses up his face, "If I'm doing as bad as coach Sasabe says I am, then going up against people who have been doing this, and practicing to do this on a professional scale...I should have been dead last."

"Well, you couldn't swim last time we swam with them," Makoto suggests, "They probably got cocky and thought they would win."

"Maybe..." Rei agrees.

Nagsia throws his arms around Rei playfully. "No way! It's because you're awesome, Rei-chan!" Nagisa aims a sloppy kiss towards Rei's lips, but with their height difference, hits his chin instead. "Your butterfly is beautiful..."

"Nagisa-" Rei flushes as Nagisa realizes what he's done and moves his arm away quickly, apologizing profusely. "Nagisa..."

Rei, not knowing how to respond, kisses Nagisa again and Gou, who had been watching from the side, sqeals.

"Gou-kun, practice is over. What do you wanna do?" Seijirou walks up behind her, and, seeing what Gou was looking at, chuckle fondly. "Glasses and Butter Brain? Can't say I saw it coming."

Gou looks at Seijirou with a proud smile. "Nagisa's liked him since he first saw him. I was supposed to get them together after we got everyone else together, but...I got dumped and completely forgot. I guess everyone else got to it before me." She watches as Makoto and Haru discreetly high five Rin and Nitori as they approach them.

"The others?..you're the reason Rin and Nitori are together?"

"And Makoto and Haruka sepais, and their coach and our teacher. Nagisa was of much assistance, though, so I can't just say it was just me..." Gou blushes as Seijirou smiles down at her and throws an arm around her lightly.

"Well, you're good at that, then. Matchmaking. I'm sorry you haven't had much luck yourself, though."

"...Yeah." Seijirou leads Gou out of the pool, and into the cool night. Gou tells the boys to go back to Iwatobi without her. "So, how's your team? It must be sad that you're graduating this year. You'll be leaving everybody behind... I just can't imagine it."

"The team's great. They've asked about you guys since our first joint practice, though, so I guess it wasn't just Nitori asking, but I don't pay much attention to anyone but the people I know really well." Seijirou flushes at his admission, "And I'm going to miss them all when I leave."

"What are you going to do? After high school?"

"...I got contacted by some scouts, but I told them I wanted to take a gap year before I choose and they said that was fine so I'm gonna help my dad at home for a while I guess."

"That's good," Gou says, then, nervously, "I'm...I'm going to miss you at joint practice. If the next captain wants us around, that is..."

"They'd better! Because I'm coming by from time to time to visit and I'd better see you there." Seijirou ruffles Gou's hair, and realizing his arm is still around her, decides to take a risk. Swiftly, he moves his other arm around Gou.

"Sei-kun-"

"Matsuoka Gou, I like you a lot and I'll miss you next year."

"Seijirou..." Gou whispers. Then, in a fit of passion, she kisses him. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me- I- I should go, actually, and catch up with the boys-" Gou breaks away from Seijirou's arms and runs off towards the train station, leaving Seijirou confused and wondering what just happened.

"Gou-kun? What are you doing here, I thought you were going to stay at Samezuka for a while?" Makoto watches Gou confusedly as she appears, breathless, at the train station. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Gou pants, "No, I just wanted to get home. It's getting late."

_Why did I do that? Oh, he probably didn't even mean it and I just kissed him oh no I've ruined our friendship for sure. _

/

"Yo. Get up, we're going somewhere." Rin says, flicking Seijirou's light on and off. He's glad the other's roommate was already eating in the cafeteria, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do on how he got into their _locked_ bedroom.

"Wh- Ah, Matsuoka, what the hell?" Seijirou groans, sitting up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, we're going somewhere. You need to talk with Gou before you graduate."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' captain, We're going. Now pull on a shirt and let's go."

Seijirou sighs, but slides out of his bed and gets dressed.

The train ride to Iwatobi is short - too short for the older boys liking. In no time at all, him and Rin were entering the Matsuoka household, Rin higging his mother warmly.

"Mom, this is Seijirou. He's the captain of the swim team at my school." Rin says.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you dear," Rin's mother says, smiling at him, "My Gou-kun's the team manager at Iwatobi high school. You've met her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Actually, mom, Seijirou's here to talk to Gou; we're having joint practices with Iwatobi, since they're such a small team, and I brought him along to talk to her about times." Rin lies.

"Oh," Rin's mother says, "Well, Gou's in her room; she just finished up breakfast, so I'm sure she's awake. Down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks." Seijirou says quietly, walking in the direction he was pointed.

"Go away, Rin," Gou says, not bothering to look up from the computer at her desk when Seijirou walks in, "I don't wanna hear about how I ruined my chances with Seijirou-kun. I get it, I'm not girlfriend material."

"It's me." He says awkwardly. He leans against the wall as the door clicks shut.

"Oh." Gou turns awkwardly towards the door. "...Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry, about the other night...I was confused, I- I had to leave...Sorry."

Seijirou stands and walks over so he's looming over Gou. "I'm sorry for saying that without thinking. We wouldn't be awkward like this if I hadn't confessed to you and I'm willing to forget everything that happened. I want to be with you, Gou."

"M-me too." Gou says. "I- I want to be with you too."

Seijirou grins, and offers Gou a hand up from her chair.

"Good. But your mom thinks we're talking about practice schedules, so let's go out there." He kisses Gou's cheek as she takes his hand and stands.

"Good idea."

/

Makoto can't hold his grin as Gou runs up to Seijirou after his graduation ceremony and kisses him lightly on the lips. He nudges Haru and nods in their direction. Haru responds with his own nod to Nagisa, who was sitting in Rei's lap as they watched everyone meeting with their loved ones. They could hear Nagisa whisper "when we graduate, you better come find me right away; I'm going to need to hold someone's hand when I start crying."

"I guess this means we should do something coupley." Haru mutters.

"No, we're just about together as everyone else," Makoto says, knowing Haru didn't want to show affection at the moment, "We just don't have to prove it."


End file.
